Box-type warewash machines (aka batch-type machines) utilize rotating warewash arms to deliver liquid onto wares in a wash chamber during the wash process. The warewash arms typically are mounted onto a fluid supply shaft. In the past, the warewash arms were permanently mounted on the supply shaft such that replacement of the warewash arm requires removing the supply shaft from the warewash machine with tools. Such rotating arms could also be used in various zones within the elongated chambers of conveyor-type machines, though more commonly conveyor-type machines utilize fixed arms.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that allows a rotating warewash arm to be easily attached and removed by the user without tools. It would also be desirable to provide a liquid supply shaft, attachable to the rotating warewash arm, that allows for less wear than the present state of the art.